One Swet Day
by tchaillya
Summary: Naruto le quitte et tout semble s éffondrer autour de lui. Il n a qu un seul regret, un seul: ne pas lui avoir dit qu il l aimait. Mais est-ce vraiment trop tard?


**TITRE:** One Sweet Day.

**AUTEUR:** Tchaillya

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto appartient a Masashi kishimoto

**GENRE: **deathfic/hurt/confort; yaoi (hxh)

**RATING:** k

**NOTE DE L´AUTEUR**: Salut à tous, alors comme promis, voici mon premier One shot. Comme je l´ai dit c´est surtout pour vous faire patienter avant la sortie du prchain chapitre de ma fic **_Your job or me_**. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu´il n´est pas tres joyeux, mais ca me tenait a coeur de l´écrire. J´espere de tout coeur pouvoir vous retransmettre le sentiment à travers ce OS. Il est aussi tres court je sais.

PS: Désolé d´avance pour les fautes. Si vous en trouvez, faites le moi savoir s´il vous plait. b_onne lecture (^_^)_

* * *

><p>C´est avec fatigue que Sasuke traversa le pas de la porte de son appartement. Il entra et se dirigea directement -sans trop accorder d´importance à son entourage- vers la cuisine pour s´hydrater un peu : la force de l´habitude.<p>

Il travaillait dans l´entreprise familiale en tant que sous-directeur, son ainé étant le directeur. Digne fils Uchiwa, il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, ce qui lui donnait un coté asocial. Il accordait très peu d´attention à des évènements comme la saint-valentin l´anniversaire de mariage Halloween ou même encore Noel. N´ayant jamais ressentit un quelconque plaisir pendant ces moments, il les caractérisait juste d´inutiles et stupides.

Sa vie familiale avait été de la merde. Ses parents avaient divorcés quand il avait 8 ans, se disputant pour rejeter leur responsabilité l´un sur l´autre : Personne ne voulait de lui. Il avait malgré tout grandit avec son désintéressé de père qui ne lui accordait aucune importance. Pas d´amour particulier, pas même d´attention : Rien.

Il avait vécu dans l´ombre de son frère qui captait toute l´attention, et l´amour de leur paternel. Il le savait, il n´arriverait jamais à la cheville de son frère. Mais ca ne l´empêchait pas de continuer à se battre : à espérer. Mais, malgré tout, son frère avait toujours été à ses petits soins, essayant de combler le vide laisser par leur parent sans qu´il ne s´en rendre compte. Seulement il n´était pas si crédule que ca il le savait. Par ailleurs, il n´y avait personne qu´il aimait comme son frère.

Un cliquetis le sorti de sa transe. Il entendu la porte s´ouvrir et se refermer et esquissa un sourire. En fait, si. Il y´avait une personne qu´il aimait plus que son frère. Cette personne avec qui il partageait sa vie, cette personne qui lui avait appris à aimer, qui avait chassé tous ses démons, qui l´avait sortit des ténèbres et l´éclairait désormais de sa lumière : son ange. Mais pourquoi n´arrivait-il pas à lui dire ce qu´il ressentait ?

Avant qu´il ne puisse faire un quelconque geste, des bras vinrent l´entourer les épaules et des lèves le couvrirent de baisers papillons sur le cou. Il aimait tellement ca, mais pourquoi n´arrivait-il pas à le dire ? Il se retourna pour faire face à son vis-à-vis et s´empressa de sceller leurs lèvres. Il n´avait jamais été bon avec les mots, mais il savait comment exprimer ce qu´il ressentait vraiment.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. Ce n´est pas qu´il était très court, c´est juste que son amour était un peu plus grand que lui, mais vraiment très légèrement. Ils se séparèrent malgré eux par manque d´air, et en profitèrent pour retrouver leur respiration.

- Waouh ! S´exclama le nouvel arrivé. Qu´est-ce-qui t´arrives ce soir ?

- Rien. J´en ressentais juste l´envie. Pourquoi ? Ca ne t´as pas plu ?

Pour seule réponse, il reçu un nouveau baiser, bien plus intense que le premier. Sans mal, il répondit à l´échange du mieux qu´il pouvait, mêlant leurs langues. En un mouvement, il se retrouva assis sur la table, le baiser n´étant toujours pas rompu. Il ressentait de plus en plus son corps s´enflammer. La chaleur montait et il en redemandait plus. Comme si son partenaire lisait dans ses pensées, il entreprit de rapprocher encore plus près leurs corps. Commençant à enlever leurs vêtements.

Comme frappé par une illumination, Sasuke rompu le baiser, frustrant ainsi son partenaire.

- On ne peut pas le faire ici.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit-il une mine boudeuse

- Parce que de 1 je serais mal à l´aise et de 2 je n´ai pas encore pris de douche.

- Ca n´a aucune importance tu sais.

- Non c´est non Naruto.

Il descendit ensuite de la table et se dirigea vers leur chambre, suivi de près par un Naruto boudeur. Un seul baiser plus tard et se dernier retrouva son sourire lumineux qui ne le quittait jamais : celui qu´il aimait tant. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche, tandis que Naruto préparait leur diner. Ils passèrent la soirée collés l´un à l´autre dans leur canapé. Echangeant de temps en temps de légers baisers tout en essayant bien que mal de suivre une émission télé humoriste.

Ce genre de chose, il ne le faisait qu´avec Naruto. Ce dernier avait apporté de la simplicité et du dynamisme dans sa vie. Il n´avait rien connu de tel, juste de la haine et du mépris. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant, mais pourquoi n´arrivait-il pas à le lui dire ?

La nuit passa lentement chez nos deux tourtereaux qui s´amusaient à discuter, se disputer, s´embrasser et jouer comme des enfants. Puis vint l´heure d´aller se coucher. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, et se couchèrent l´un en face de l´autre. La fatigue le gagnant, Naruto fit un fin baiser à son partenaire avant de sombrer définitivement dans les bras de Morphée. Sasuke par contre ne trouva pas vite le sommeil. Il observait Naruto dormir et malgré lui, ne put s´empêcher d´avoir un pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avait-il si mal rien qu´en le regardant ? Il passa sa main en une douce caresse sur la joue de Naruto, et aussitôt, il fut submergé de sentiments tout aussi incompréhensibles les uns des autres. Il ressentit une envie folle de lui crier son amour. Ca le rongeait de l´intérieur, il en ressentait un besoin si pressant. Mais, il n´en fit rien et se contenta de trouver le sommeil.

S´il savait ce que demain lui réservait, l´aurait-il fait ?

_**~NSNSNSNS~**_

Le matin avait pointé son nez bien plus tôt que ce que Sasuke n´aurait voulu. Déjà qu´il n´était pas très matinal, il fallait en plus qu´il arrive au bureau plus tôt, car ils recevraient des actionnaires assez importants pour présenter le nouveau projet. Et le pire ? Ses questions n´avaient toujours pas trouvées de réponses. Il essaya bien que mal de s´extirper du lit, mais à chaque fois, il retombait et sombrait de nouveau dans le sommeil.

- Besoin d´aide ? Fit une voix moqueuse.

- Hn. Fut la seule réponse qu´il reçut.

Avec joie Naruto se rapprocha de son bien-aimé encore sous l´influence de la fatigue. En un mouvement, il l´extirpa du lit et le colla sur son corps glacé par l´eau du bain. La réaction fut immédiate. En un mouvement de recul Sasuke se réveilla définitivement et le fusilla du regard. Pour seul réponse il reçut un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Bien que glacées, il n´en fit rien et profita juste de cet instant.

Il parti ensuite à son tour prendre une bonne douche. Il était si anxieux, mais le pire c´est qu´il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son bain prit, il alla rejoindre Naruto avec qui il partagea un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux.

- Puis-je encore avoir des crêpes ?

Naruto s´étouffa presque à sa question. Sa réaction aurait paru exagérée s´il ne s´agissait pas de Sasuke qui, en passant, détestait par-dessus tout ses crêpes, trouvant qu´elles étaient soit trop salées, soit trop sucrées. En fait, il ne cessait jamais de les critiquer. Mais comment expliquer cela ? Sasuke même n´en connaissait pas la raison. Il avait juste envie de manger le repas fait par Naruto, ni plus ni moins. Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Sans trop y tenir compte, Naruto lui fit une autre crêpe et l´observa la consommer avec appétit. C´était inhabituel mais il aimait ce qu´il voyait.

- Tu rentreras plus tôt ce soir ? demanda t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux juste passer plus de temps avec toi.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu´on en passe assez ensemble ?

- Non ce n´est pas suffisant, en plus ce soir c´est différent, allez dit oui. Le supplia t-il

Même s´il ne montra rien, Sasuke était très ému de voir Naruto ainsi insister.

- Baka. Fit-il, mauvais perdant.

Naruto lui offrit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. En général lorsqu´il l´appelait ainsi, cela voulait dire qu´il était d´accord.

Ils sortirent de leur appart et vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations, non sans échanger un baiser bien sûr. C´est le seul moyen que Sasuke avait trouvé pour combler son handicap sentimental.

La journée passa trop lentement pour Naruto, qui avait hâte de retrouver son amour ce soir. Ce soir était le grand soir. Ce soir allait marquer un tournant dans leur relation amoureuse. Ce soir était le soir, et il avait hâte d´y être. Hâte de retrouver son ténébreux, hâte de lui faire sa demande. Mais, il n´avait pas totalement tort. Ce soir marquerait à jamais un tournant dans leur relation, un tournant radical.

Du coté de Sasuke, la situation était pareille. Il trouvait que le temps passait bien trop lentement. Tout comme Naruto, il avait hâte de rentrer. C´est inhabituel pour Naruto de lui demander de rentrer plus tôt, il ne l´avait jamais fait avant, ca voulait surement dire que c´était important. Qu´est-ce qu´il lui préparait encore son imprévisible blond ?

Il était installé sur une chaise, écoutant attentivement son frère présenter leur projet, en présence des autres actionnaires. Il ne manqua pas d´éclairer leurs lanternes sur certains points que ces derniers ne comprenaient pas. Il était très sérieux dans son travail et ne mélangeait jamais sa vie personnelle et professionnelle. Etait-ce une qualité ou un défaut ?

La conférence dura bien plus que prévu, et son heure de rentrer le trouva au bureau. Il avait encore des choses à faire, sans compter qu´il devait s´entretenir avec le nouvel actionnaire. En général c´était à son frère de le faire, mais ce dernier avait encore beaucoup de travail qui l´attendait sur son bureau. Il soupira.

Comment allait-il le dire à Naruto. Il ne rentrerait pas avant au moins minuit. La soirée serait gâchée. Et dire que c´était la première fois qu´il lui demandait un service pareil. Un nouveau soupir s´échappa de ses lèvres. Qu´allait-il faire ?

Naruto venait de sortir d´une boutique de bijouteries. Il tenait jalousement dans son manteau une petite boite blanche. Rien que penser à la soirée qui l´attendait, il était si heureux. En plus ce serait l´occasion de faire Sasuke enfin lui dire ce qu´il ressentait vraiment. Vraiment, il avait hâte. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 21h et s´empressa de rentrer. Sasuke rentrait normalement à cette heure, il était à la bourre. Pensa t-il

Il fit stopper net dans ses mouvements par son téléphone qui sonnait. Il le prit et vu qu´il s´agissait de Sasuke. _« Il va me tuer »_ pensa t-il. Il le décrocha et commença à s´excuser platement pour son retard.

- Désolé chéri, je me dépêche de rentrer. S´excusa t-il platement croyant être en retard

- Naruto… soupira son interlocuteur. Je ne peux pas rentrer aujourd´hui, désolé.

- Q-quoi ?...Comment ? demanda t-il troublé.

- J´ai encore du travail à faire désolé.

- T´es sérieux ? demanda t-il n´y croyant pas.

Il n´arrivait pas à croire que cette soirée qu´il avait préparé depuis des semaines n´allait finalement ne pas voir le jour. C´était bien trop pour lui.

- Hmph ! Soupira Sasuke. Oui je suis sérieux désolé.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ca. Tu te rends compte que c´est la première fois que je te demande une chose pareille ?

- Oui je sais, mais ce n´es pas si grave que ca.

- PAS SI GRAVE QUE CA ? Haussa t-il du ton. Sais tu seulement tout l´effort que ca m´a prit pour me décider ?

- Rah ca va arrête tes caprices. Dit-il ennuyer. On se voit tous les jours, on vit dans le même appartement. Tu n´auras qu´à me dire ce que tu as à dire demain.

- Demain n´est pas ce soir. Ne sais tu pas qu´on ne rattrape pas le temps perdu ?

- Si justement je sais, c´est pour cela que je dois finir avec mon travail ce soir.

- J´arrive pas à le croire. Soupira t-il,

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, j´ai des responsabilités et des devoirs. Tu dois me comprendre. Trancha t-il

- Comme d´habitude. Soupira Naruto sans être entendu. Au final ce soir ne serait pas le soir. Ce soir qu´il avait tant attendu, celui de son anniversaire. Il le passerait donc seul. Avait-il oublié ? Avait-il oublié qu´aujourd´hui était son anniversaire ? Au final, il s´en fichait bien. Ca ne changerait rien de toute façon. Mais il y a une chose qu´il voulait savoir, une chose qu´il voulait entendre.

- Est-ce que tu m´aimes ?

Sasuke à l´autre bout du fil se tendit d´un seul coup, pourquoi il lui demandait ca ? En plus maintenant, qu´est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- C-c´est quoi cette question ?

- Je veux juste entendre ta réponse.

- E-elle est stupide.

- Dit le moi.

Naruto était comme dans une transe, aucune émotion ne transperçait ca voix. Elle était neutre. Il attendait juste la réponse. Il voulait le savoir à tout prix, il avait besoin de l´entendre.

Sasuke était soudainement devenu muet. Il n´arrivait pas à parler, il n´avait jamais réussi à dire ce qu´il ressentait, et ce handicap le mettait dans une mauvaise posture. Son amant lui demandait de lui dire qu´il l´aimait, mais il n´arrivait juste pas. Il n´y n'arrivait pas. Pourquoi ?

- Je vois…

Il entendit cette phrase de Naruto et ensuite une sonnerie entrecoupée : il avait raccroché. A cet instant Sasuke sentit des larmes monter en lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n´arrivait-il pas à lui dire qu´il l´aimait. Il trouvait tellement le sentiment d´amour faux et irréel qu´il était incapable de le prononcer. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait mal devant son propre handicap, sa plus grande faiblesse.

- Sasuke ? L´interpella une voix grave.

Aussitôt qu´il entendit cette voix, il reprit contenance de ses sentiments. S´il y a bien une chose que son père lui avait appris, c´est de ne jamais laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Toutefois, Est-ce une qualité ou un défaut ?

Il se retourna vers son frère et lui fit signe de la tête. Ceci signifiait qu´il était prêt. Il sorti ensuite de son bureau et évita le regard de son frère. Lui. Il ne pouvait pas le berner, et il n´avait pas envie d´en parler maintenant. Ils allèrent rejoindre le nouvel actionnaire avec qui Sasuke entreprit aussitôt de lui expliquer tout ce qu´il y avait à savoir. Seulement, son esprit était occupé par Naruto. Il n´aimait pas la façon dont les choses s´étaient passées entre eux. Il avait l´impression de l´avoir réellement blessé cette fois-ci. Il se sentait si mal, mais était-ce un pressentiment ou juste un malaise ? Ca il le découvrira plus tard.

- Est-ce que ca va ? Lui demanda l´actionnaire. Bien que surpris par la question, il ne montra rien.

- Oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- Vous m´avez l´air inquiet.

Avait-il laissé ses émotions transparaitre jusqu´à ce point ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va bien.

Sur cette phrase ils continuèrent leur entretient jusqu´a ce que vint l´heure de rentrer. Il marchait la tête ailleurs. Il était minuit et c´était la 20eme fois qu´il appelait Naruto sans que ce dernier ne décroche. Ils s´étaient déjà disputés autre fois, mais jamais ce dernier n´avait jamais pu lui bouder aussi longtemps : Ca devenait inquiétant. Il pressa un peu plus le pas et bientôt se mis à courir vers leur appartement. Il n ´aimait pas ca, ce sentiment de frustration qui naissait en lui. Il devait le voir, il voulait le voir.

Il ouvra la porte en trombe et cria le nom de Naruto à s époumoner. Personne. Il alla dans chaque pièce de la maison mais il n´y était pas la. Il perdu tout force et ses pieds lâchèrent. Où pouvait-il être à cette heure ? S´interrogea t-il. L´avait-il abandonner ? Non ce n´était pas de son genre.

- Naruto où es-tu ? dit-il la détresse perçant dans sa voix

Aussitôt, son téléphone se mit à sonner c´était Naruto. Il se releva vivement et décrocha aussitôt.

- Naruto ? Je suis désolé, je su-

- Etes-vous un proche de cette personne ? L´interrogea une voix paniquée.

- Q-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il

- Vous étiez le dernier numéro à appeler et le dernier appel reçu aussi. Continua t-elle paniquée

- Q-Qu´est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Où est-il ?

Au fur et à mesure qu´il écoutait les explications de la jeune dame, ses yeux s´agrandirent, et son expression changea en celui d´horreur. Sans plus tarder, il sorti en vitesse de son appartement direction l´Hôpital. Il arriva paniqué et vu un docteur avec qui il discuta. Son expression ne cessa de s´horrifier. Quelque temps plus tard, le docteur revint avec un carton qu´il lui tendit. Son frère arriva a ce moment la et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup pour comprendre la situation : Naruto était mort dans un accident.

Il prit son frère dans ses bras qui ne réagissait pas. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne souriait pas, seule cette expression horrifiée peinait son visage. Ce soir était décidément le pire de toute sa vie.

_**NSNSNSNS**_

Une semaine était passée depuis la mort de Naruto. Sasuke était toujours au même niveau, il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être parti, c´était impossible, incroyable. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer dans des conditions pareilles, NON. Et pourtant, les quelques proches de la famille de Naruto et leurs amis lui faisait bien comprendre le contraire. Il était debout à regarder le cercueil dans lequel reposerait à jamais son seul et véritable amour. Celui la à qui il n´avait jamais dit « je t´aime ». Sa lumière s´était définitivement éteinte, son ange n´existait plus. C´était impossible.

Il écoutait le père prier et adresser leurs adieux à Naruto. Puis vint le moment de l´inhumation. Il ne bougea pas, Il n´arrivait juste pas à bouger. Son frère se tenait á ses cotés guettant chacun de ses mouvements. Tout ce qu´il faisait était inquiéter se proches. Mais il n´arrivait pas à se faire a l´idée qu´il ne reverrait plus jamais son rayon de soleil. Il ne s´était jamais senti aussi briser.

Il observait des gens aller jeter des roses blanches sur le cercueil maintenant en terre. Ils défilèrent tous, et enfin fut venu son tour. En même temps qu´il avançait, il resserrait sa prise sur la rose rouge qu´il tenait en main. « Tu avais raison » pensa t-il _« On ne peut pas rattraper le temps perdu »_ des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. _« Ramène moi à ce soir là » « Ramène moi à ces moment où on n´était que tout les deux »_ _« Je t´en supplie… »_ Pleura t-il _« Ne me laisse pas »_ Eclata t-il définitivement en sanglot.

Il n´arrivait pas à jeter cette rose. La jeter signifierai lui dire au revoir. Mais, il en était incapable, il ne le pouvait pas, pas dans ces conditions. Il vu de plus en plus flou à cause des larmes jusqu´au moment où il perdit définitivement connaissance. Il entendit de loin des voix l´appeler, mais aucune d´elle n´était celle qu´il cherchait, aucune de ces personnes n´était Naruto.

_**NSNSNSNS**_

_« Sasuke » _l´appela une voix il la reconnaitrait entre milles. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux et se trouva dans un lieu vide. Il n´y n'avait rien qui existe, c´était tout blanc et vide.

- Naruto ? L´appela t-il

- Naruto c´est toi ? Insista t-il

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et soudainement des larmes l´envahirent. Il croyait être un handicapé sentimental, mais apparemment ce n´était pas le cas, il était capable de pleurer, d´être triste mais surtout d´aimer.

- J´aimerai tellement te revoir. Souhaita t-il

Aussitôt dit, le décor dans lequel il était changea subitement. Il se retrouva devant une Université, L´université de Konoha, celle où il avait rencontré Naruto pour la première fois. Il revu leur première rencontre, leur première sorti, leur premier baiser, Tout. Tout ce qu´ils avaient vécu ensemble, tout défilait sous ses yeux. Il rejouait chaque évènements marquant de leur vie ensemble et se reprocha de n´avoir jamais été très explicite en sentiment. « Si seulement… » Pensa t-il

Toutes ces scènes défilèrent et il put revoir ne serait-ce que pour un instant le sourire de son amour, son rayon de soleil. Il tenta bien de le toucher mais il passait juste à travers. Soudainement, il éclata en sanglot et cria à en fendre l´âme. « JE DONNERAI TOUT POUR TE REVOIR !,…tout » Aussitôt le décor changea de nouveau, mais il ne le reconnut pas. Naruto était seul dans la nuit d´octobre et semblait causer au téléphone avec quelqu´un. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu´il s´agissait du soir fatidique. En d´autre mot, ceci signifiait qu´il allait voir comment Naruto était mort. Il le suivait du regard. Il ne voulait pas le voir, mais n´arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux.

_« Je vois… »_ Fit Naruto avant de raccrocher

Ce dernier se colla ensuite au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser le long.

_« Il ne m´aime pas »_ cette phrase déchira Sasuke. Il se dirigea vers celui lui criant le contraire, lui criant que c´était faux, mais en vain. Il ne l´entendait pas, et le voyait encore moins. Naruto se releva ensuite quelques moments plus tard et s´apprêtait à partir lorsqu´une petite boite tomba de son manteau. Sasuke ne manqua pas de le remarquer et s´interrogea sur son contenu. Naruto se baissa et la ramassa. Il l´ouvrit et l´observa, 2 barges en argent où était inscrit respectivement les mots « love » et « forever » trônait dans la boite. Leurs initiales avaient été inscrit á l´intérieur. _« Ce ne sera pas ce soir apparemment » _

La vue du contenu de la boite finit de briser complètement cette fois-ci.« Alors c´est ca que Naruto préparait ? » Il venait juste de réaliser que Naruto voulait demander sa main, et lui il n´avait même pas été capable de lui dire qu´il l´aimait. Il était un vrai idiot.

Naruto marchait vers la maison lorsqu'au détour d´une route, une voiture dérapa. Sasuke toujours sur le choc de ce qu´il venait de découvrir vit la voiture se diriger vers Naruto et couru de toutes ses forces l´interpellant pour le prévenir, mais ce dernier ne l´entendit pas, et c´est ainsi qu´il vit son amour volé après le choc pour atterrir plus loin sur la chaussée

- NARUTO ! Cria t-il mais en vain

Il couru de toutes ses forces et se stoppa net devant le corps ensanglanté de son amant. Il essaya de le toucher mais n´y arriva pas, il pleura sur son corps jusqu´à ce qu´une lumière blanche n´apparaisse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci lorsqu´une main le retenu : le décor changea et redevint blanc.

- Ta place n´est pas ici. Affirma une voix

Sasuke se retourna vivement et vit devant lui, son rayon de soleil.

- Naruto ?

- tu ne dois être ici.

Sans prêter attention à ce qu´il lui disait, il fonça sur lui et sauta dans ses bras. Ce dernier e réceptionna sans mal. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Sasuke n´arrivant pas à croire qu´il le tenait dans ses bras.

- Tu dois te réveiller Sasuke.

Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul et observa encore son ange. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour se rassurer qu´il était vraiment devant lui. Soudain il se rappela de cette nuit fatidique et des larmes lui montèrent subitement aux yeux. Il n´essayait même pas de les cacher. Pour la première fois, il exprimait ce qu´il ressentait sans se faire violence.

- pardonne-moi. S´excusa t-il

- Je-je suis si désolé.

- Je le regrette tellement,… tellement. Souffla t-il

- Sasuke…

- Je t´aime.

Naruto écarta les yeux de surprise. Il ne s´attendait pas à l´entendre le dire un jour, bien qu´il soit trop tard maintenant.

- Je t´aime tellement. Affirma t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n´ai jamais aimé que toi, tu étais mon ange, ma lumière. Sniff. Que suis-je sensé faire sans toi ? Souffla t-il quand subitement ses jambes lâchèrent.

Naruto s´accroupit et passa une main sur les larmes pour les essuyer.

- Tu as toujours été fort. Je sais que tu t´en sortiras.

Malgré tout, Sasuke ne voulais qu´une chose, être à ses cotés, il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, il en était incapable.

- Tout ira bien. Le consola celui-ci d´un grand sourire.

- Amène-moi avec toi. Le supplia Sasuke. Je ne veux qu´être avec toi.

Bien qu´ému par sa requête, Naruto essaya tout de même de l´n dissuader. Il aurait aimé être à ses cotés, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

- Ta place n´est pas ici.

- Ma place est auprès de toi, s´il te plait…

Naruto sentait de plus en plus la mort se rapprocher, et il lui manquait du temps, il devait tout faire pour que Sasuke se réveille. Oui, mais comment ?

- Tu dois vivre, je t´en supplie, fais le pour moi.

- Je-je ne peux pas. Affirma ce dernier en sanglot.

- Tu le peux, je sais que tu en es capable.

- Non . non je n´y arriverai pas.

Naruto arrêta son visage en coupe et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Regarde-moi. Lui demanda t-il. Je serais toujours à tes cotés, jamais je ne te laisserai. Je serais ton ange à tout jamais.

- Tu-tu me le promets ?

- Oui je te le promets.

Il colla leur front et ajouta

- Je serais toujours à tes cotés, et un beau jour, nous serons enfin réunis.

Sasuke ne pu rien faire que croire son amant, il lui faisait confiance, il tenait toujours ses promesses.

- Jusqu´à ce que ce moment arrive, je t´attendrai. affirma t-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Une lumière jaillit et les recouvra.

_« Pour toujours »_

_**NSNSNSNS**_

Sasuke ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, une lumière l´aveuglant. Il entendait les bruits d´une machine ainsi que des bavardages autour de lui. Une fois sa vision devenue claire, il put voir qu´il se trouvait dans une chambre d´hôpital. Aussitôt que l´infirmière se rendit compte de son réveil, elle vint auprès de lui. Elle lui posa quelques questions pour se rassurer de son Etat, qu´il répondu par simple hochement de la tête. Juste après qu´elle soit sortie, il vit son frère entrer en courant vers lui. C´est a ce moment qu´il réalisa que sa joue était mouillée : il avait pleuré. Il essaya de se redresser malgré les inquiétudes de son frère, mais parvint quand même à le rassurer. Il venait juste de réaliser qu´il ne rêverait plus jamais Naruto, ce rêve était sa dernière chance. Il était parti et il devait se faire à l´idée. Son ange l´avait quitté.

Toutefois, il sentit tout de même ce poids qui pesait sur lui se lever. Même si ce n´était que dans un rêve, il avait enfin put le lui dire. Il lui avait dit qu´il aimait. Il avait réussi à le faire, il n´é tait pas un handicapé sentimental.

Il se retourna vers son frère et c´est la qu´il réalisa une chose incroyable : il tenait toujours la rose en main. Surpris il interrogea son frère du regard pour comprendre. Ce dernier pouffa avant de lui répondre.

- On a bien essayé mais on n´a pas réussi à te faire lâcher la rose. Même les infirmières. Tu la tenais fermement, comme ci elle représentait toute ta vie.

Il répondu juste d´un simple hochement de la tete et regarda de nouveau la rose qu´il tenait dans la main. Cette rose rouge représentait son amour pour Naruto, leur passion. Il devait la jeter dans la tombe. Il devait lui faire proprement ses adieux. Il le devait.

_**NSNSNSNS**_

1 semaine était passé depuis qu´il était sorti du coma. Il se réveilla bien tôt, malgré qu´il soit peu matinal. Il prit une douche et alla chercher de quoi manger. Il regarda au frigo mais ne vit rien. Il prit donc finalement une tartine au chocolat en songeant aux crêpes peu consommables que lui préparait son amant. Il sorti ensuite, sans toutefois ne pas jeter un regard dans leur appartement : il était vide. Chaque recoin de cet appart lui rappelait sans cesse Naruto. C´est pourquoi il avait décidé de déménager.

Il referma ensuite la porte et s´en alla. Il marchait l´air penseur. On avait presque l´impression qu´il n´avait pas de direction fixe en tete. Il continua d´avancer jusqu´à ce lieu qu´il avait tant redouté. Ce lieu cynique et dépourvu de joie. Toutefois, il le franchi, le pas hésitant certes, mais il le franchi quand même. Il arriva devant la tomba de son amant et passa ses doigts sur les écritures de la pierre. Sur le non en particulier.

Il s´accroupi et sorti de la petite bandoulière qu´il avait, une rose.

- Ceci symbolise mon amour pour toi. Dit-il en le déposant sur la pierre tombale.

- Ca fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu ici. D´ailleurs je n´ai presque pas assisté à tes obsèques, pardonne-moi.

Il sentit une légère brise souffler dans ses cheveux et sourit légèrement.

- Tu sais, s´il y a bien une chose qui ne va pas me manquer, ce sont tes crêpes. Blagua t-il

- En passant, Itachi s´est trouvé une fiancée. Tu ne trouves pas ca dingue ? Moi qui me croyait handicaper sentimental, j´ai bien peur pour la malchanceuse. Il ne réagit même pas à la piqure d´un moustique. Pouffa t-il

I fit encore pendant quelques moments la causette tout seul devant la tombe de son bien-aimé. Ensuite, il sortit de sa bandoulière une petite boite qu´il ouvra.

- Tu sais… commença t-il, enlevant la boite de son contenu.

- Tu n´avais aucune raison de stresser ce soir la. Fit-il passant l´anneau aux initiales de Naruto sur son annulaire.

- Oui, j´accepte de t´épouser. Souffla t-il.

- Je promets de prendre soin de toi, dans les bons tout comme dans les mauvais moments, de te chérir, de t´aimer,….. Jusqu´à la fin des temps. Et toi ?

Il déposa ensuite l´autre anneau à ses initiales sur la tombe de Naruto.

- Prend cet anneau gage de mon amour. Garde-le toujours auprès de toi, prends en soin,… jusqu´ à ce que la mort nous réunisse.

Il se releva ensuite et fit quelques pas en arrières. Il observa encore pendant un moment la tombe de son amour. Il devait lui dire adieu. Même si ca faisait mal, il devait le faire. Il regarda encore pendant quelques moment avant de se tourner et de partir.

_« Naruto… tu as toujours été auprès de moi, tu étais mon ange, ma lumière. Tu m´as quitté et à emporté une partie de moi avec toi. Tu m´as promis de me protéger, et moi de vivre pour nous deux, ceux jusqu´à ce qu´on soit de nouveau réuni. Je crois en notre promesse, je crois en nous, et je sais, oui un jour, nous seront de nouveau réunis, nous vivrons notre amour éternel et plus jamais nous ne nous séparerions plus. Oui je le crois. Nous seront enfin réunis… toi et moi…Un beau jour. »_

Au fur et à mesure qu´il se dirigeait vers la sortie, des rayons de soleil vinrent éclairer son chemin. Il s´arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel, les doux rayons caressant son visage. Il souri et reprit son chemin. __« Merci… mon ange.»__

* * *

><p><em>Alors? qu´est-ce que vous en pensez?. Laissez-moi vos impréssions s´il vous plait. ca m´interesse. <em>Merci (^_^)<em>_

__Bon on se dit alors dans 1 mois?, Non?__


End file.
